Because In My Heart (NaruHina)
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: "Kau bilang aku sampah? Baiklah! Maka dengarlah sumpah dari sampah yang menyakitkan matamu ini. Mulai hari ini, KUTUKARKAN SEGALA PERBUATAN BAIK YANG PERNAH AKU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEBUAH KUTUKAN YANG AKAN MENJUNGKIR BALIKKAN DUNIAMU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak Hinata murka. Lalu petir pun saling menyambar dan hujan deras turun di siang cerah./ Naruto menangis? Ch.5 update HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Membully Hinata, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Namikaze Naruto. gadis cupu yang terkenal jenius itu membuat Naruto muak karena kepergok menyimpan salah satu foto Naruto dan di balik foto itu tertulis kata sakral 'aishiteru'. / Aku akan membuatmu menderita sampai ke akarmu… / Kau dan Hinata dijodohkan / sinting! NaruHina. Author tobat! Hehe.

Oke! Kali ini Nay balik lagi dengan satu story baru. Gak peduli deh sama semua story Nay yang belum lanjut, 2 udah Nay discontinued, mungkin gak lama lagi beberapa ikut nyusul. Hehe

Nay cuma mendadak pengen bikin cerita NaruHina. Cerita straight gitu loh. Hahaha.

Semoga kalian suka.

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashashi Kishimoto sensei punya chara. Alur, ide, karakter murni dari hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay.**

**Rated : sementara T dulu aja deh. Hehe**

**Genre:**

**Romance, hurt, drama**

**Pairing**

**NarutoXHinata (NaruHina)**

**Slight**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Neji**

**Gak Nay pasang-pasangin dulu soalnya Nay masih bingung. Hehe**

**Warning**

**OOC, Miss typos, gaje, straight, next mungkin ada lemon juga.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLIIIISSS!**

**BECAUSE IN MY HEART**

.

.

Duk!

Seorang gadis bermata amethyst hanya bisa meringis nyeri saat lutut dan dengkulnya menghantam keramik putih yang dipijaknya keras. Ia berusaha duduk dan mendongak menatap beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis. Terlihat ketakutan dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena lagi-lagi ia harus dibully.

Astaga!

Kali ini apa lagi kesalahan yang ia lakukan?

Hinata kembali menunduk saat ada sepasang kaki yang berjalan menghampirinya dan menginjak jari-jari mungilnya. Membuat ia meringis kesakitan lalu memohon ampun pada sang pangeran Konoha yang begitu amat membencinya.

Sakit sekali!

"Gomenasai, tolong lepaskan tanganku, sakit…" rintih Hinata kesakitan. Tapi seolah tuli, pemuda jangkung yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan itu hanya mendengus. Sama sekali tidak berniat mengangkat kakinya, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berbelas kasih. Ia terlanjur muak, yah… bahkan bisa dibilang jijik.

"Kau… menjijikan!" pemuda itu meludahi puncak kepala Hinata. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludah sakit sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Membiarkan air matanya menetes deras menyusuri kedua pipi putihnya. Hinata memejamkan mata berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit di tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang lebih dominan ia rasakan di hatinya.

Sakit!

Hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Diperlakukan tidak layak hanya karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak sepantasnya ia cintai. Mengagumi sosok orang yang menjadi pangeran dengan segala kesempurnaan. Tapi ia bisa apa memangnya? Bukan ia yang meminta.

Dan Hinata semakin muak pada dirinya sendiri yang tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintai orang itu. Orang yang selalu menyakitinya, manusia nomor satu di Konoha High School International karena kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Yang memerintahkan semua murid di kelasnya membully Hinata sesuka hati mereka.

Kejam!

Kenapa pemuda itu benar-benar kejam?

"Na-Naruto-kun…" lirih Hinata serak. Seolah hanya kata itu yang bisa menembus kerongkongannya karena begitu tersiksa oleh sikap pemuda di depannya. Hinata terus menangis sesenggukan memohon agar Naruto mau melepaskannya.

"Kau!" Naruto membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya lalu menjambak rambut Hinata kasar. Membuat gadis itu meringis dan mendongak paksa. Mata lavendernya bertemu dengan sapphire milik seseorang yang sejak dulu amat dipujanya. "Kenapa selalu saja membuat ulah?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan sekali pun sudah diperlakukan dengan amat kasar. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau terpilih ikut olimpiade MiPa. Menjadi rekanku, brengsek!" Naruto menoyor kepala Hinata kasar. Membuat gadis lemah itu lagi-lagi terjerembab di lantai. "Sebaiknya kau mundur. Aku tidak sudi harus bekerja sama dengan makhluk menjijikkan sepertimu."

"Yah! Kau memang tidak layak menjadi pendamping Naruto-kun, jelek. Tak tahu diri!" cibir seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir. Poni rambutnya menutupi salah satu mata biru cantiknya. Ia menatap Hinata hina lalu mendengus kesal. Jijik sekali pada gadis tidak tahu diri itu, bagaimana mungkin ia lancang memiliki perasaan khusus pada pangeran Konoha?

"Lagipula ada Sasuke-kun yang bisa menjadi rekan Naruto-kun. Kenapa Kakashi-sensei harus memilihmu?" sahut gadis dengan model rambut cepol tak kalah memberi argument. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi lebih memilih Hinata daripada Sasuke yang sudah jelas-jelas menjadi murid paling jenius di Konoha?

"Sasuke sudah menjadi perwakilan olimpiade bahasa inggris tahun ini bersamaku, Ten-ten." Sakura menyela, ia menatap gadis yang tengah dikeroyok di depan whiteboard itu iba lalu menoleh pada si pemuda pirang yang memunggunginya. Kenapa dia jadi mendadak jahat sekali? Setahu Sakura dulu Naruto memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak pernah kasar pada perempuan.

"Hentikan Naruto. singkirkan kakimu, kau menyakitinya, dia perem-"

"Jangan ikut campur Sakura." Sasuke memotong kalimat sahabat kecilnya itu. Matanya tetap tidak beralih dari buku bacaannya. Sasuke masih terlihat santai duduk bersandar ke dinding. Tidak memedulikan Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

"Tapi Naruto sudah keterlaluan, Sasuke." Sakura tidak terima. Tidak habis pikir juga kenapa Sasuke seolah tidak peduli pada Naruto yang semakin lama semakin jahat pada Hinata?

"Sasuke benar, kau jangan ikut campur Sakura…" Naruto mendesis sinis. Sama sekali tidak mau membalik badan walau hanya untuk melihat si gadis bersurai pink sebahu itu. Ia sedang sangat kesal saat ini.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal karena kelakuan jahatmu ini, Naruto!" Sakura akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas berat lalu berdiri, keluar dari kelas karena malas berurusan dengan dua sahabatnya lagi. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa ia harus memiliki dua sahabat aneh?

Naruto yang semakin lama semakin sadis dan cepat emosi. Dan Sasuke yang seolah tidak pernah peduli dengan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya.

Astaga!

"Tuhan pasti sedang menguji kesabaranku…" Sakura hanya bisa mengurut dada memikirkan nasib buruknya karena dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan manusia aneh.

.

.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Kakashi-sensei aku keberatan menjadi perwakilan sekolah, Naruto-kun. Jadi kumohon lepaskan tanganku…" pinta Hinata lirih. wajahnya sudah memerah menahan sakit, ia benar-benar kesakitan. Naruto sangat sukses melukai fisik dan psikisnya.

"Kapan?" Naruto semakin memperkuat injakkan kakinya.

"Aw… sek-sekarang jug-gah…" Hinata menunduk dalam, matanya menatap tangan kanannya yang membiru. Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan akan bengkak dan membuatnya kesulitan menulis. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana caranya ia bisa mempertahankan beasiswanya?

"Kupegang janjimu!" Naruto mengangkat kakinya lalu mendengus, membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kelas. Semua kerumunan yang tengah mengelilingi Hinata di depan kelas kini ikut bubar. Meninggalkan gadis bersurai panjang biru gelap itu memeluk tangannya yang bengkak sambil menangis terisak.

Memejamkan mata seolah menikmati setiap sentuhan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menikmati setiap perlakuan kasar Naruto yang mampu mencabik tulang sumsumnya namun tetap tidak mengurangi sedikit pun perasaannya pada si pirang.

Cinta…

Ketulusan cinta Hinata lah yang selama ini mampu membuatnya tetap bertahan. Ia masih bisa tetap bersekolah seperti biasanya sekalipun setiap hari menerima perlakuan kasar dan hinaan dari teman-teman satu kelasnya. Ia juga sudah sangat terbiasa diperlakukan layaknya sampah tak berharga di luar kelas.

Tapi, cinta butanya selalu saja membuatnya kuat.

Setidaknya walaupun dibenci…

Setiap hari aku masih bisa melihat Naruto-kun.

"Dia akan menyesal!" kata suara ngebass yang cukup familiar di telinga Hinata tiba-tiba. Saat ini di kelas memang hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Hinata berdiri dan menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak balas menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Dia akan menyesal. Dan suatu saat, semuanya akan berbanding terbalik. Bertahanlah!" Sasuke menjelaskan namun tetap ambigu. Membuat Hinata mengernyit aneh lalu menyeka air matanya. Kembali duduk di bangkunya tapi sebelumnya ia sempat tersenyum ramah.

"Arigatou sudah menghiburku, Sasuke-kun."

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

Esok harinya… Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Ia yang memang hanya salah satu penghuni panti asuhan Konoha tampak tidak banyak yang menghiraukannya keabsenannya. Kelas justru terlihat hening karena salah satu objek mainan mereka hari ini menghilang tanpa kabar.

Naruto yang duduk dua bangku dari sebrang meja Hinata menatap bangku kosong gadis itu sambil mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Hinata bolos. Apa dia sakit?

Tapi kemudian ia menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Hinata mati?

Itulah yang dia harapkan. Agar tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan sosoknya yang di matanya amat sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan mengantar adik bungsunya pergi ke salah satu panti asuhan. Namikaze Kyuubi, bocah pria yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu memiliki sikap yang berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto. Kyuubi jauh lebih ramah dan dermawan. Bergaul dengan siapa pun tanpa melihat kasta. Ia bahkan justru lebih memiliki banyak teman yang berasal dari keluarga biasa.

Statusnya sebagai seorang Namikaze tidak membuat Kyuubi besar kepala seperti kakaknya. Kyuubi justru lebih senang memiliki teman dari panti asuhan karena bisa bermain tanpa aturan layaknya orang-orang kalangan atas.

Naruto sangat menyayangi Kyuubi, hal itulah yang membuat Naruto selalu rela jadi supir dadakan sang adik yang memang belum boleh menyetir. Siang ini ia mengantar Kyuubi ke sebuah panti asuhan asri yang berada di pinggiran Konoha. Tidak terlalu jauh dengan letak sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau mau bermain dengan sekumpulan manusia bau, Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Mendelik pada Namikaze muda yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya.

"Mereka tidak bau, Naru-nii. Mereka lebih rajin mandi darimu mungkin." Kyuubi mencibir. Segera keluar dari mobil sport merah Naruto lalu berlari masuk ke sebuah rumah yang cukup luas namun dengan model biasa. Naruto menghela napas lalu segera ikut turun, mengeluarkan dua kantong plastik besar dari bagasi mobilnya yang tidak sempat dikeluarkan Kyuubi. Merepotkan sekali.

.

Naruto berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor panti, diakuinya walaupun sederhana tapi tempat itu cukup asri. Dipenuhi berbagai jenis pohon buah di halaman dengan rumput yang tertata rapi. Yang sangat disayangkan dari tempat ini adalah terlalu banyak anak-anak. Membuat kepalanya berdengung sakit karena teriakan cempreng mereka yang memekakan telinga.

Huh! Itulah kenapa Naruto benci anak-anak. Berisik!

Eh?

Mendadak langkah Naruto terhenti, ia memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang tengah menunduk berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Jarak mereka masih cukup jauh, tapi Naruto sudah cukup mengenal siluet tubuh gadis itu.

Rambut panjangnya yang biasa dikepang kini tampak digerai dan sedikit basah. Mungkin gadis itu baru selesai keramas. Kacamatanya tetap bertahan di hidungnya, gadis itu memakai sehelai kaos usang berwarna biru dengan bawahan rok kuno yang panjangnya setengah betis.

"Dia…" Naruto menggeram. Gadis yang baru mendongak dan menyadari kehadiran Naruto tampak mematung shock saat melihat sosok pirang itu menatapnya bengis, "Bakteri…"

"Na-Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata lirih.

Tebese

Wowowowow! Aduh, maaf banget buat para Hinalovers karena di sini Hinata Nay nistain dulu. Hahaha. Dan buat para Narutolovers. Nay lagi-lagi harus bungkuk minta ampun karena peran Naruto yang lagi-lagi Nay buat jahat.

Ampun, jangan ngasih Nay flame. Nay bener-bener lagi nista efek patah hati jadinya hobi banget nistain semua pair di cerita Nay. Hahaha

Ini NaruHina pertama Nay. Ada yang suka kah?

Bisa ninggalin review?

RnR pliiis?

Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wow. Gak nyangka loh NaruHina fic pertama Nay ini bakalan dapet sambutan yg cukup bagus dari Minna. Maka dari itu Nay bikin lanjutannya lebih cepet. Hehe

Entah kenapa Nay tiba-tiba semangat bikin ff straight daripada YAOI.

Ada yg mau bantu Nay jadi hobi bikin ff straight?

THE BIG THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashashi Kishimoto sensei punya chara. Alur, ide, karakter murni dari hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay.**

**Rated : sementara T dulu aja deh. Hehe**

**Genre:**

**Romance, hurt, drama**

**Pairing**

**NarutoXHinata (NaruHina)**

**Slight**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Neji**

**Gak Nay pasang-pasangin dulu soalnya Nay masih bingung. Hehe**

**Warning**

**OOC, Miss typos, gaje, straight, next mungkin ada lemon juga.**

Summary: Aku berubah, sungguh. Aku sudah bukan lagi diriku yang dulu. Lalu kenapa kau masih membenciku, Naruto-kun?

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLIIIISSS!**

**BECAUSE IN MY HEART**

.

.

Hinata hanya bisa mematung shock, tidak jauh darinya Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot mata bengis. Seolah ingin menelan gadis bermata amethyst itu bulat-bulat, atau mungkin mencabut tulang sumsumnya karena saking muaknya?

Naruto… mendesis tak suka karena di tempat ini pun ia harus bertemu Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata bergumam lirih. langsung menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap sapphire itu lebih lama. Sapphire yang menatapnya dengan sorot menusuk dan membunuh hatinya detik itu juga.

"Aku benar-benar muak karena kau itu sudah seperti bakteri!" Naruto melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya mampu menelan ludahnya pahit. Apa salahnya? Kenapa Naruto begitu membencinya?

Hanya karena sebuah surat cinta darinya dan Naruto begitu jijik padanya?

Hinata tersenyum miris dalam hati. Ia segera melenggang pergi dengan langkah terseok-seok. Berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit hatinya yang kian menjadi. Logikanya memintanya melupakan Naruto, tapi hatinya… tetap memaksa ia terus bertahan.

Yah!

Aku akan bertahan… Naruto-kun.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Diangkat jadi anak?" Hinata membeo. Di depannya ada sepasang suami istri paruh baya yang menatapnya diringi senyuman lembut. Mereka kini sedang berkumpul di ruangan pemilik panti, saling menatap satu sama lain membuat gadis yang paling muda di tempat itu mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Yah, Hinata. Kami ingin mengangkatmu menjadi putri kami, menjadi seorang Hyuuga." Hiashi menjelaskan. Ia menoleh pada istrinya lalu tersenyum. Hanabi, sang calon ibu Hinata itu menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi menarik-narik bajunya sendiri gelisah, berusaha menenangkan gadis di depannya.

"Lagipula, kau memang cocok menjadi Hyuuga, matamu sama dengan kami." Hanabi sekali lagi mengukir seulas senyuman tulusnya.

Hinata sangat senang? Tentu saja, saking terlalu senangnya karena tak lama lagi akan mendapatkan orangtua seperti yang selama ini diimpikannya, ia sampai tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana? Bahkan Hinata lupa bagaimana caranya bicara?

Bagi Hinata ini seperti mimpi. Yah! Mimpi terindah yang menjadi kenyataan di dalam hidupnya. Hinata tersenyum canggung saat mendapatkan pelukan sayang dari Hanabi, membalas pelukan wanita anggun itu sambil menghirup aroma tubuh sang ibu angkat berusaha menikmati kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan almarhum putri kami, Hinata. Kumohon, jangan menolak kami."

Gila!

menolak?

Mana mungkin?

Hinata bahkan sangat antusias dan tidak sabar untuk memanggil dua orang di depannya itu dengan panggilan Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"Arigatou… Kaa-san," gumam Hinata lirih. ia tersenyum haru lalu menyeka air matanya yang menetes. Bersyukur kepada Kami-sama karena kini sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini didambakannya.

Memiliki keluarga adalah mimpi terbesarnya, mimpi yang menjadi obsesi terbesar seorang Hinata sejak dirinya menjadi penghuni panti.

Dan memiliki Namikaze Naruto, menjadi mimpi keduanya. Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin untuk mendapatkan hal kedua mengingat sikap sang Namikaze sulung itu padanya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Klan Hyuuga, tentu bukan klan yang bisa dianggap remeh di Konoha. Pengaruhnya sama besarnya seperti beberapa klan besar Uchiha, Nara, Sabaku, termasuk Namikaze. Bahkan nama Namikaze semakin dielu-elukkan karena bisa berbesan dengan Uzumaki. Tentunya… hal itu membuat Hinata naik drajat seketika, terlebih saat kedua orangtua angkatnya begitu menyayangi dan membanggakannya.

Sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah, hal itu dikarenakan Hanabi masih belum mengijinkannya, terlebih malam ini di mansion Hyuuga itu akan diadakan sebuah pesta besar-besaran menyambut kehadiran putri tunggal mereka. Yah! Yang diketahui semua orang adalah Hinata putri keluarga Hyuuga yang menghilang dan ditemukan di panti asuhan. Hal itu dilakukan Hiashi agar anak gadisnya itu lebih dihormati dan tidak menyandang gelar 'anak pungut'. Tentu ia tidak mau Hinata diremehkan orang lain.

Hinata berdecak kagum di depan cermin, masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok bayangan di dalam cermin itu memanglah dirinya. Gadis cantik bersurai biru dongker itu memanglah ia. Rambutnya yang baru selesai di-smoothing agar lebih mudah diatur itu kini tergerai mengkilap. Sebuah jepit kupu-kupu besar bertengger merapikan pinggiran rambut kirinya.

Gaun putih panjang selutut dengan empat tali spageti polos membuatnya terlihat glamour sekalipun tanpa corak apa pun. Gaun sutera itu begitu pas dan cocok saat membalut kulit putih mulusnya, membuat Hinata tampak seperti seorang putri kerajaan hanya dalam waktu sekejap mata.

Matanya menggunakan softlens bening membuat Hinata melepas kacamatanya, dan kini ada seorang pelayan yang sedang membalur tangan kanan Hinata dengan lotion aroma lavender, sedangkan pelayan yang lainnya memasangkan heels putih dan menata rambutnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hime…" puji Hanabi begitu memasuki kamar mewah Hinata. Tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan tiga pelayan itu keluar. Mereka menurut, meninggalkan Hanabi yang menghampiri Hinata lalu sedikit merapikan liptintnya yang tadi sedikit berantakan karena Hinata tak mau diam.

"Kaa-san, benarkah aku cantik?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Membuat kaa-sannya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

"Kau ratu malam ini."

"Mph… benarkah Kaa-san juga mengundang teman-temanku?" Tanya Hinata skeptis. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona saat mengingat mungkin salah satu tamunya juga Naruto. dadanya mendadak berdegup tak karuan saat memikirkan ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh si pirang?

Akan kah Naruto juga terpesona dengan penampilan barunya?

"Tentu. Kenapa kau merona seperti itu? Apakah ada yang kau suka?" goda Hanabi. Membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Hanabi mengecup kepala Hinata lalu menghela napas.

"Semua orang, pasti akan mengagumimu, Sayang."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Dan seperti dugaan ibunya. Hinata memang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini, semua mata memandangnya tidak percaya. Masih tidak yakin putri keluarga Hyuuga yang menghilang itu adalah si gadis cupu yang selama ini menjadi objek hinaan mereka.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga dan berdiri di atas panggung antara kedua orangtuanya. Melempar senyum pada ratusan tamu undangan yang kini menatap fokus padanya. Berusaha bersikap layaknya bangsawan Hyuuga seperti yang diajarkan ibu angkatnya. Hinata tidak lagi menunduk seperti kebiasaannya, kini ia adalah seorang Hyuuga. Dan Hyuuga tidak akan menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Hari ini, kami mengadakan sebuah pesta sederhana untuk menyambut kehadiran putri kami yang hilang beberapa tahun lalu." Hiashi membuka pidatonya. Membuat suasana mendadak bergemuruh karena kata-katanya.

Pesta sederhana?

Astaga!

jika pesta dengan lima ratus tamu undangan dan dekorasi luar biasa indah di penuhi makanan dan minuman lezat serta tempat peristirahatan yang nyaman ini dianggap Hiashi sederhana, para tamu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pesta yang dianggap mewah untuk seorang Hyuuga?

Intinya yang mereka ambil sebagai kesimpulan hanya satu…

Hyuuga sangat kaya.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, putri bungsuku, cantik, kan?" Hanabi tersenyum saat bicara. Membuat semua orang mengangguk setuju tak berani membantah. Siapa juga yang ingin mencari masalah dengan Hyuuga? Ingin perusahaan mereka bangkrut?

Lagipula…

Hinata memang cantik sekali. Seperti boneka Barbie saja.

"Mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi Hime di keluarga ini, satu-satunya ahli waris dari klan Hyuuga, yang akan memimpin semua perusahaan kami di masa depan. Jadi saya minta kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik." Hiashi berucap tegas. Matanya menyorot satu-persatu teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang setahunya dari orang suruhannya selalu membullynya.

.

.

"Minato-san!" sapa Hiashi saat melihat Minato dan anak istrinya berjalan menghampiri mereka. Minato tersenyum lebar lalu menyalami sahabat dekatnya itu, Kushina melakukan hal yang tak jauh beda pada Hanabi yang begitu antusias.

"Aku ikut senang karena kau akhirnya menemukan putrimu." Minato menepuk bahu Hiashi bangga, melirik gadis mungil di sampingnya yang mendadak merona.

Eh?

Hinata merona?

Tentu saja. Saat ini Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Di samping ayahnya itu Naruto memasang wajah datar namun tak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang gadis Hyuuga. Nyaris tak berkedip.

Terpesona kah?

Entahlah! Hanya Naruto dan Tuhan yang tahu isi dari kepala si pirang junior itu.

"Putrimu cantik sekali, Hiashi-san. Dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Kecantikan temurun, ya?" canda Minato. Yang langsung disambut gelak tawa oleh Hanabi, Hanabi merangkul bahu putrinya lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kau membuatku tersinggung Minato-san, Hinata masih jauh lebih cantik dariku." Hanabi tersipu malu. Ekspresi yang tidak jauh beda juga ditunjukkan Hinata. Hinata menunduk sambil sesekali curi pandang pada Naruto. raut wajahnya masih tetap sama, membuat Hinata tegang saja.

"Oh, iya. Naruto-kun, kenalkan ini putriku." Hiashi tersenyum ramah. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hiashi lalu balas tersenyum, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menatap Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya, seolah mereka memang baru pertama kali bertemu, seolah mereka memang baru saling mengenal.

"Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku…" kata Naruto sopan. Wajah Hinata semakin merona, ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengajaknya berkenalan secara resmi bahkan mau mengulurkan tangannya. Apa Naruto sudah tidak membencinya lagi?

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata, mo yoroshiku, Naruto-kun." Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto gugup. Naruto mencengkeram lengannya erat, membuat Hinata sedikit meringis refleks. Kaget karena sikap tiba-tiba Naruto. tapi kemudian Naruto menarik kembali tangannya, kini giliran Kyuubi yang mengajak Hinata berkenalan, menjabat tangan Hinata yang belum sempat turun.

"Namikaze Kyuubi, Hinata-nee. Kau cantik sekali, mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan mata berbinar. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tergelak tawa. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum malu sambil melepaskan jabatan tangan Kyuubi. Ia melirik Naruto yang juga menatapnya, masih tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Hinata menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala pirangnya?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

KHSI geger. Berita tentang seorang Hinata yang ternyata bermarga Hyuuga menjadi trending topic yang sedang panas di kalangan sekolah. Semua orang yang dulu selalu mencibirnya kini tersenyum penuh rasa hormat padanya. Bahkan julukkan kasar seperti kata 'bodoh, sialan, jelek, kuman, buruk rupa,' dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya kini berubah menjadi 'Hime'. Sebuah panggilan agung untuk kaum bangsawan Hyuuga yang kedudukannya memang tidak bisa disepelekan.

Penampilan Hinata pun berubah drastis, kini ia memakai seragam rapid an tampak baru ke sekolah dengan ukuran pas tidak seperti sebelumnya. Rambutnya digerai berkilau karena mendapatkan perawatan khusus oleh piñata rambut yang ada di rumahnya. Wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik alami kini dipoles bedak bermerk tipis yang membuatnya semakin bercahaya.

Tidak ada tas bututnya lagi, kini yang ia kenakan adalah sebuah tas sekolah yang dibuat khusus oleh designer tas ternama Eropa. Sepatu mahalnya menjejaki koridor sekolah yang kini membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Senang?

Tentu saja.

Hinata tidak bisa bersikap munafik dengan berkata tidak senang dengan apa yang kini didapatkannya? Berkat kedua orangtua angkatnya kini tidak ada lagi Hinata yang selalu diremehkan. Hinata yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya adalah gadis ningrat yang orangtuanya merupakan salah satu investor terbesar di KHSI.

Eh?

Mendadak langkah Hinata terhenti, matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda jangkung yang kini juga berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Hinata sangat gugup dan menyampingkan rambut yang menutupi pipinya. Mata amethysnya yang kini dihias softlens bening itu bisa menangkap sosok sempurna pemuda jangkung itu dengan jelas.

Hinata masih penasaran dengan reaksi Naruto saat melihat perubahannya. Akan kah sikapnya juga berubah?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" desis Naruto tak suka. Ia berhenti tepat satu jengkal dari Hinata. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sehingga kata-kata Naruto hanya bisa di dengar oleh Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Malu, karena sudah mengharapkan pujian yang tidak-tidak dari sang pangeran sekolah.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, heh?" Tanya Naruto sadis. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis yang mematung di depannya. "Pujian? Tidak kah kau merasa mimpimu itu terlalu tinggi?"

"Di mataku kau tidak berubah, karena seekor bebek buruk rupa, tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi angsa. Camkan itu!" seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Naruto melengos pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan dadanya sudah terlalu sesak walau hanya untuk sekedar bernapas.

Kenapa?

Apa salahnya?

Bukan kah Naruto membenci seorang Hinata karena dulu dia itu miskin, yatim piatu, dan cupu?

Bukan kah sekarang Hinata sudah berubah?

Bukan kah Hinata sekarang sudah cantik tidak kalah dari Ino mau pun Sakura?

Lalu kenapa Naruto masih membencinya?

Melukai dan membunuh hati seorang Hinata untuk kesekian ratus kalinya?

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata hanya bisa mendesah nyeri. Berusaha menahan genangan air yang siap tumpah dari kedua kelopak matanya. Berusaha tidak terlihat sakit dan menunjukkan sikap rapuhnya di depan semua orang yang kini bersikap munafik di depannya.

Hinata kembali melangkah gontai menuju kelas, berusaha menetralisir setiap rasa sakit yang dihujamkan ribuan jarum ke ulu hatinya.

Ia kuat.

Hinata itu adalah gadis hebat dan kuat.

Dan dia… akan mendapatkan hati seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat parkir saat jam istirahat sekolah. Buku fisikanya tertinggal di dalam mobil. Ia menerima buku yang diberikan supirnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Membuat beberapa orang yang tengah memperhatikan sang Hime baru itu terpesona karena baru menyadari kecantikannya.

Dia hendak kembali ke kelas, sampai akhirnya di jalan ia melihat Naruto sedang bercanda dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru, tertawa saling mendorong satu sama lain.

Tapi kemudian Shikamaru mendorong Naruto terlalu keras. Membuat Naruto oleh dan hampir terjatuh. Tidak menyadari sebuah motor sport merah yang melaju cukup kencang menuju lapang parkir.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh berlari menghampiri Naruto yang melotot kaget saat tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan itu hampir tergilas motor.

Bruk!

"Arrrghhh…"

**Tebese**

**Well… ini udah Nay panjangin sesuai request. Hehehe.**

**Entah kenapa Nay ngerasa di sini Naruto jahat banget, ya? Kok bisa sih gak terpesona sama Hinata? Hahaha**

**Summary to next chapter: **Cinta… itu begitu semenyakitkan ini, ya? Aku mencintainya yang membenciku, aku menyayanginya yang jijik padaku. Lalu, kenapa ia melakukan hal ini padaku? Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Naruto-kun?

**Mind to review?**

**RnR pliiis.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : "Kau bilang aku sampah? Baiklah! Maka dengarlah sumpah dari sampah yang menyakitkan matamu ini. Mulai hari ini, KUTUKARKAN SEGALA PERBUATAN BAIK YANG PERNAH AKU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEBUAH KUTUKAN YANG AKAN MENJUNGKIR BALIKKAN DUNIAMU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak Hinata murka. Lalu petir pun saling menyambar dan hujan deras turun di siang cerah. Ch.3 update NO LEMON.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto have chara, other is mine**

**Genre**

**Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Rated**

**Di sini masih T**

**Pairing**

**Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata**

**Slight**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, dll**

**Warning!**

**Di sini gak ada pair lain selain NaruHina. Jadi yang berharap ada SasuHina romance atau SasuSaku im sorry… gak ada. Hehe. But… chara di atas akan berguna untuk kelangsungan hubungan NaruHina.**

**OOC, miss typos, mungkin bakalan ada lemon, gaje, dll.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ PLIIIIS!**

"Arrrgh…" jerit Hinata kesakitan. Ia baru saja mendorong Naruto dan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri yang terserempet motor. Si pengendara yang ternyata adalah Sabaku Gaara langsung meminggirkan motornya dan turun. Ia membuka helm dan menghampiri Hinata yang terjatuh telungkup dengan kepala membentur trotoar.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berlari ingin melihat apa yang terjadi? Dua orang bodyguard yang ditugaskan Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menjaga putri angkatnya kalang kabut menghampiri dan membantu Hinata duduk.

Siang yang cerah…

Tapi di parkiran sekolah mendadak hening saat si rambut kuning cerah yang tampaknya juga cukup shock dengan kejadian singkat yang dialaminya itu hanya berdiri mematung menatap Hinata yang masih berusaha tersenyum sambil menggeleng saat kedua pengawalnya menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hyuuga-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara menyesal. Ia menatap Hinata khawatir sekali pun rautnya tidak kentara. Hinata yang pelipisnya terdapat memar biru mendongak lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Sabaku-san. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata lembut. Tapi tampaknya Gaara tidak percaya, dia ikut berjongkok dan memeriksa luka di pelipis Hinata.

"Ayo, biar kuantar ke UKS."

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!" Hinata meyakinkan. Ia berusaha berdiri lalu tersenyum menenangkan, mengedarkan mata amethysnya mencari sosok pemuda yang baru saja ia tolong. Cemas, ia takut mendorong si pemuda itu terlalu kuat.

Hinata bernapas lega saat Naruto yang berdiri diapit Shikamaru dan Kiba kini masih menatapnya kosong. Berusaha melangkah tertatih, Hinata menghampiri pemuda itu dengan rona merah di kulit putihnya, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena menahan sakit di lututnya yang terantuk aspal, kaki kirinya juga sepertinya terkilir. Dan kepalanya… sejak tadi berdenyut nyeri.

Hinata tersenyum saat sudah ada di depan Naruto. seolah tidak memedulikan mereka yang kini dikelilingi banyak murid yang berbisik satu sama lain, matanya terus terpokus pada pemuda pirang di depannya. Hatinya mendesah lega saat sadar Naruto tampak baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak terluka.

Hinata memperhatikan dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung kepala Naruto. semuanya masih lengkap tanpa noda dan bebas luka gores. Itu artinya pengorbanan Hinata yang siang ini merelakan tubuh kecilnya sendiri yang menjadi tameng si pirang tidak sia-sia. Dan Hinata merasa bangga dalam hatinya.

Sampai kemudian kedua warna bola mata terang mereka saling menatap, jika si mata amethyst menggambarkan sorot hangat dan khawatir, maka si safir justru menyiratkan sorot dingin dan mungkin sedikit… bengis?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Naruto geram. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dilindungi siapa pun apalagi jika orang itu perempuan. Hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang Namikaze.

"E-eh?" Hinata menunduk saat sadar Naruto tidak suka tindakkan heroiknya.

Bodoh Hinata! Naruto-kun pasti tersinggung! Hinata terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk dalam.

"Apa yang kau harapkan setelah menyelamatkanku, heh?" sindir Naruto diiringi senyuman sinisnya. Membuat tempat yang sebenarnya semakin banyak dipenuhi oleh teman-teman sekolah mereka itu mendadak hening. Ingin tahu hal apa yang akan diucapkan si pangeran sekolah yang begitu menawan?

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia masih tidak mengerti dan memahami. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto?

Sedangkan dua orang pengawal Hinata hanya diam di belakangnya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Mereka mengenal Naruto, Namikaze Naruto yang adalah putra dari Namikaze Minato, salah satu sahabat karib dan rekan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau ingin ciumanku?" Naruto mencibir. Kali ini membuat teman-teman mereka beriuh heboh. Rupanya pertanyaan Naruto yang cukup vulgar itu semakin memperpanas cuaca siang yang sudah sangat panas. "Atau sebagai ucapan **terima kasih**, aku harus tidur denganmu?" tanyanya semakin berani.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Lagi-lagi kalimat Naruto sanggup membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri, membuat ada sesuatu yang di balik dadanya itu robek perlahan. Mata Hinata memanas, namun ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin jelas di wajahnya.

Sakit!

Hati Hinata benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya? Yang dilakukannya tadi hanya refleks karena ingin melindungi orang yang amat dicintainya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa semua yang ia lakukan selalu saja salah di mata Naruto?

Kenapa seorang Hinata tidak pernah benar?

Terkadang Hinata berpikir. Hanya karena ia mencintai seseorang, ia harus selalu mendapatkan hinaan yang begitu menyakitkan. Membuat dadanya sesak dan matanya selalu saja meneteskan bening-bening nakal sebagai pengungkap segala kekecewaan yang ia simpan.

Hanya karena perasaan yang ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak mengharapkan, ia selalu saja dibully dan menjadi bahan hinaan dan ejekkan.

Apa Hinata yang meminta?

Apa Hinata yang memohon pada Tuhan agar rasa cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja di hatinya?

Sementara Naruto sendiri… sama sekali tidak menganggap penting kehadirannya. Bahkan terkesan sangat jijik.

Hinata tertawa miris dalam hati, sekalipun bibirnya terus terkatup rapat menahan gejolak panas yang hampir menembus kerongkongannya.

Dipermalukan!

Kali ini Namikaze Naruto sudah bersikap keterlaluan.

Dan… kepala Hinata semakin berdenyut sakit saat mendengar suara cekikikan dan cibiran dari orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Seolah Hinata adalah sampah masyarakat yang tiada artinya sehingga bisa mereka jadikan bahan lelucon.

"Baiklah!" kata Naruto sambil bertolak pinggang. Mendapatkan kembali kesombongannya begitu gadis mungil di depannya itu sama sekali tampak tidak berniat menjawab. "Ini ucapan terima kasihku, sialan!"

Tanpa ragu, Naruto menarik kepala Hinata, membuat gadis itu terbelalak kaget saat bibir tipisnya menubruk bibir lain yang lebih tebal. Menekan kepalanya membuat Hinata kesulitan bernapas.

Naruto…

Benar-benar sudah membuat Hinata merasa direndahkan sampai titik terendah.

Hinata tak melawan, ia hanya menangis terisak saat tubuhnya semakin melemas. Membiarkan Naruto yang melumat bibirnya beringas dan banyak orang yang menyoraki mereka dengan suara yang menyakitkan telinga.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, ia tersenyum sinis saat melihat Hinata yang lagi-lagi menangis dibuatnya.

"Sampah, selamanya akan menjadi sampah!" kata Naruto kejam. Tidak menyadari dengan tubuh Hinata yang semakin bergetar dibuatnya.

Bergetar

Bergetar

Berget-

"Hahahahaha!" Hinata tertawa keras dibuatnya. Membuat semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka menatapnya horror karena menganggap Hinata sudah tidak waras.

Kesalahan!

Yah!

Kali ini Hinata baru menyadari bahwa cintanya memang sebuah kesalahan.

Mencintai Naruto… adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan.

"Sampah? Ya? Hmph?" Hinata menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum sinis. Ia berkacak sebelah pinggang sambil menatap Naruto bengis. Keterlaluan! Hinata sudah menjadi seorang Hyuuga, dan Hyuuga, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang mempermalukan.

Kau cari mati Naruto-kun!

Hinata yang ada di depanmu, bukan lagi Hinata yang amat lemah dan hanya bisa memohon ampun saat kau siksa.

Hinata di depanmu ini adalah seorang Hyuuga.

Dan seorang Hyuuga, adalah klan terhormat yang tidak bisa kau pandang sebelah mata.

"Kau bilang aku sampah? Baiklah! Maka dengarlah sumpah dari sampah yang menyakitkan matamu ini. Mulai hari ini, KUTUKARKAN SEGALA PERBUATAN BAIK YANG PERNAH AKU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEBUAH KUTUKAN YANG AKAN MENJUNGKIR BALIKKAN DUNIAMU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak Hinata menggema.

Hening!

Untuk sesaat semuanya hening. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang sudah menjadi seorang Hyuuga sanggup berteriak dan membentak Namikaze Naruto.

Semua orang tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak lama.

Dan semua orang juga setuju, bahwa Hinata yang 'dulu' sama sekali tidak ada pantas-pantasnya untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata yang dulu selalu mereka bully, kini sanggup berteriak bahkan menyumpahi?

Tidak ada yang menyangka memang. Tapi… saat mereka akan menyoraki Hinata, lagi-lagi teriakkan Hinata menginterupsi, "KALIAN DENGAR AKU BAIK-BAIK BRENGSEK!" teriak Hinata memaki. Wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan marah. "HYUUGA, ADALAH INVESTOR TERBESAR DI KHSI INI!"

"DAN SIAPA PUN YANG BERANI MENCARI MASALAH DENGANKU, BUKAN HANYA AKAN DI DO! TAPI KUPASTIKAN PERUSAHAAN ORANGTUA KALIAN JUGA AKAN MENJADI MUSUH PERUSAHAAN ORANGTUAKU!" jerit Hinata parau.

Dan kali ini… semua orang benar-benar terbelalak tak percaya. Tersadar kembali akan kekuasaan yang dimiliki seorang Hyuuga. Bahkan Naruto hanya bisa megap-megap mendengarnya, apalagi saat Hinata menatapnya semakin bengis.

"Dan kutukan itu…" Hinata mendesis sakit. Benar-benar sakit. "Dimulai dari sekarang… Namikaze-san!"

Hinata berbalik lalu melangkah tertatih pergi. Dua pengawalnya berjalan membuntutinya sambil berusaha memberikan bantuan.

Kini semua mata menatap Naruto, menunggu hal apa yang akan dilakukan si penguasa setelah mendapatkan sebuah ancaman.

Petir mulai saling menyambar, membuat semua orang mendongak karena merasa siang itu masih begitu cerah. Semuanya merasakan firasat yang kurang baik.

Lalu, hujan turun begitu deras. Membuat semua murid lari kocar-kacir mencari tempat berteduh. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung tak mengerti.

Yah!

Naruto memang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kenapa hatinya mendadak sakit saat melihat Hinata pergi?

Kenapa matanya mendadak panas dan pandangannya mengabur?

Kiba dan Shikamaru sama-sama saling menatap lalu mengangkat bahu pasrah. Membiarkan tubuh mereka ikut basah kuyup demi menemani sang sahabat yang mendadak seperti patung. Tak bersuara, bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya. Kalau saja napasnya tidak terdengar, mungkin… kedua temannya itu akan menganggap Naruto mati berdiri.

Beruntunglah hujan turun begitu deras, karena hal itu… membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari…

Bahwa kali ini…

Untuk pertama kalinya…

Seorang Namikaze Naruto menangis tanpa sebab.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan meminjam beberapa buku paket untuk dibawanya pulang dan pelajari. Di samping kanannya seorang gadis bersurai pink tampak setia menemani. Suara langkah kaki mereka sama-sama menggema karena tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang bicara.

"Eh, hujan Sasuke?" pertanyaan Sakura lebih tepat jika dianggap pernyataan. Mendadak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendongak dan menatap langit cerah. Entah darimana asalnya? Yang jelas… hujan kali ini turun sekali pun tak berawan. Warna langit biru itu begitu cerah dan memukau.

Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyit, melihat sahabat baiknya dari kecil itu menyeringai, Sakura tanpa sadar mundur selangkah karena ngeri. Takut kalau Sasuke mendadak gila dan menerkamnya.

"Aku tidak gila, Sakura!" kata Sasuke yang mendadak sudah seperti paranormal gadungan. Bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan begitu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bernapas lega. Tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran dengan alasan Sasuke.

"Itu karena…" Sasuke kembali meluruskan pandangannya dan melangkah santai.

"Karena?" Sakura berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Menatap si raven semakin penasaran.

"Tidak ada!" lanjut Sasuke watados. Membuat Sakura mendadak sweatdrop dan berniat sekali menggunduli kepala pantat ayamnya.

"Sudah dimulai, ya?" kata Sasuke dalam hati. "Semoga kau beruntung, Dobe!"

**Tebese!**

**BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS : Angga, SasuNaru Forever, Seiya Kenshin, YukiMiku, naruhina, Guest (1), Rulla Luqiana, M.a.k, Ayzhar, Nara Aowie, ocha chan 6, DindaHyuga, Guest (2), Guest (3), Esawaya, Paris, Guest (4), Guest (5), Sugab, Guest(6), tiffanyyuki, Nitya-chan, U. Dila-chan, Guest (7), hitsu-chan, Rei Akari Yuka, Guest (8), Guest (9), Soputan, Manguni, ika chan, Guest(10), Jambu biji, guess fun, Algojo, Guest(11), Rika Shimon, NaruGankster, Nimarmine Yourin Yo, Ayumu Hasegawa, laila angel sapphireBluee, jump-an hanazonorin444, amexki chan**

Adakah yang gak kesebut? Kalo ada… Nay bener2 mohon maaf. Soalnya diffn itu kadang ada nama yg padahal udah ditulis tapi tetep ilang.

**REPLY REVIEW:**

**KALO BISA SIFAT HINATANYA JANGAN DIUBAH!** Eh, Nay gak tau ya. Yg namanya nulis Nay itu ngalir gitu aja. Jadi gak bisa ngejanjiin. Tapi yg namanya orang udah sakit hati. Mana mungkin bisa tetep baik? Hehe

**KENAPA NARUTO KASAR BANGET?** Kan biar ceritanya bikin greget. Hahaha #gampared

**FICNYA HARUS LANJUT SAMPE TAMAT YA!** Sip. Nay usahain. Bantu dukung pake review, ya. Hehe

**KALO BISA BALAS REVIEW YA AUTHOR!** Eh, Nay biasanya juga bales review kok. Kalo gak bales itu artinya Nay lagi bener2 sibuk. Mungkin ngupdatenya aja buru2. Mohon ngerti ya J

**HINATA ANAK TUNGGAL ATAU ANAK BUNGSU?** Nah, untuk yang ini gini ceritanya. /siap2 pidato/ Jadi, keluarga Hyuuga itu dulunya punya anak, Cuma udah meninggal, makanya sekarang Hinata disebut anak tunggal. Tapi supaya identitas Hinata terjaga, Hanabi bilang sama semua orang kalo Hinata itu anak bungsunya yang hilang. Ngerti kan? Hehe

**SAMPE KAPAN NARUTO DIBUAT JAHAT?** #smirk. Apa di sini udah ada tanda2? Hehe

**KENAPA HANABI YANG JADI IBUNYA HINATA?** Refleks aja. Huahahahahaha #authornista

**UPDATE KILAT YA!** Semoga aja. Dukung Nay aja ya. Hahahaha.

Oke, ini ringkasan balasan review buat kalian semua. Makasih banget udah pada antusias nyambut nih fic abal pake banget. Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Maklum, Nay itu hidup di 2 dunia. Antara pendukung SasuNaru dan NAruHina. Wuahahahahaha.

Oke.

RnR Peeeliiiiis?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Summary : Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku yang dulu sama sekali tidak memedulikannya kini selalu memikirkannya? Merasa marah karena si Hyuuga itu sekarang begitu dikagumi banyak pria. Kepalaku sakit, teme. Dadaku sesak. Sebenarnya kenapa Hinata selalu saja berputar di kepalaku?/ kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata, Dobe…

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto have chara, other is mine**

**Genre**

**Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Rated**

**Di sini masih T**

**Pairing**

**Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata**

**Slight**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara, dll**

**Warning!**

**Di sini gak ada pair lain selain NaruHina. Jadi yang berharap ada SasuHina romance atau SasuSaku im sorry… gak ada. Hehe. But… chara di atas akan berguna untuk kelangsungan hubungan NaruHina.**

**OOC, miss typos, mungkin bakalan ada lemon, gaje, dll.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ PLIIIIS!**

Galau!

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto mendadak galau. Diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut panjang biru tua yang kini begitu banyak yang mengagumi.

Cantik, pintar, dan feminine. Itulah gambaran Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang sudah dicalonkan akan menjadi perwakilan gadis sampul dari sekolahnya tahun ini. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari, si gadis yang selalu menyembunyikan kecantikannya di balik topeng itu kini mulai melebarkan sayapnya. Membuat banyak orang kini begitu memujanya.

Bahkan…

Tidak sedikit orang yang dulu selalu mencaci dan memakinya kini justru berbalik jatuh hati…

Hinata masih tetap ramah, dan tidak banyak bicara.

Sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Hanya satu hal saja yang berubah dari dirinya… dan itu sangat menyakiti bagi seorang pemuda yang menjadi terdakwa yang harus bertanggung jawab karena kesakitannya di masa lalu.

Hinata… tidak pernah lagi diam-diam memerhatikan Naruto. jangankan memerhatikan, bahkan setiap bertemu ia selalu bersikap seolah tidak mengenal si blonde.

Sedih!

Entah mengapa karena hal itu mendadak Naruto selalu merasa sedih? Baru menyadari bahwa kehadiran Hinata dulu menjadi salah satu warna yang begitu melengkapi harinya.

Hinata yang sekarang bukan lagi _fansgirl_-nya…

Hinata yang sekarang bukan lagi gadis cupu yang diam-diam selalu menulis surat untuknya…

Hinata yang sekarang… bukan lagi Hinata yang sangat mencintainya…

Dan semua hal itu, sukses membuat Naruto sering marah-marah tidak jelas. Menyalahkan siapa pun orang yang padahal tidak punya masalah dengannya. Salah satu orang yang paling sering jadi korban pelampiasannya adalah…

"Teme! Itu bukuku, kembalikan!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak Dobe!"

"Teme, mana pensilku?!"

"Teme! Kau mengambil pulpenku kan?"

"Teme! Yang kau dudukki itu kursiku!"

"Teme!"

"TEME!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!" teriak Sasuke akhirnya. Balas membentak karena tidak tahan sudah seharian itu ia selalu saja dibentak Naruto hanya karena masalah sepele. Naruto itu kenapa sih?

Akhirnya… pada jam istirahat, Sasuke menyeret sang tersangka a.k.a Namikaze Naruto ke atap gedung sekolah. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka yang tersisa dengan menikmati suasana siang cerah di tempat tenang favorit mereka.

Sasuke duduk menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok sambil bersidekap santai. Kedua kakinya terjulur sama sekali tidak peduli sekali pun tempat yang ia dudukki itu penuh debu. Mata onix kelamnya terus saja mendelik ke samping memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya alias Namikaze Naruto yang sejak tadi terus cemberut dan menunduk, menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran dengan telunjuknya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa? Heh?" Tanya Sasuke malas. Ini sudah menjadi pertanyaan sama ketiganya. Dan Naruto masih saja tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah tahu alasannya. Hanya saja ia ingin mendengar hal itu dari bibir Naruto sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu!" setelah cukup lama diam, akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. Ia tidak tahan juga. Naruto yakin Sasuke itu bisa dipercaya, dan menyimpan perasaan kalang kabut dan galau tak berujung tanpa teman curhat rasanya membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Naruto harus menceritakannya…

Setidaknya pada Sasuke, karena si jenius Sasuke itu pasti bisa memberi solusi untuk masalahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak cerita aku tidak bisa membantumu Dobe!" kata Sasuke lelah. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya rapat. Berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit putih alabasternya, nyaris saja Sasuke tertidur, tiba-tiba Naruto membuka suaranya…

"Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau curhat!" kata Naruto alay.

"Berceritalah!"

**Flashback on!**

Naruto merasa kepalanya berat karena kehujanan, ia mulai melangkah gontai ke UKS hendak meminta obat. Sekalian meminta Shizune mengambilkan baju ganti untuknya. Langkahnya yang tidak fokus itu terkadang membuatnya menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Membuat orang-orang itu memaki Naruto dalam hati karena baju mereka juga jadi sedikit basah.

Tapi… jelas saja mereka hanya bisa memaki dalam hati. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menghadapi si blonde yang bisa saja men-DO mereka dari sekolah jika mencari urusan dengannya.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya, suara Hinata yang meneriakinya tadi terus saja berputar seperti kaset di kepalanya, membuat si blonde frustasi dan hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

Muak! Naruto hampir menjerit sinting dibuatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Apa benar kutukan Hinata itu terbukti?

Menjungkir balikkan dunia Naruto.

Naruto yang dulu amat membenci Hinata kini selalu saja memikirkannya. Merasa kehadiran Hinata mendadak penting untuk hidupnya, keselamatan jiwanya.

Ceklek! Naruto membuka pintu UKS tak bertenaga, matanya memicing tajam saat melihat siapa orang yang ada di dalam sana?

Deg!

Hati Naruto mendadak ngilu, ia kini semakin dibingungkan dengan perasaannya sendiri. membuat pikirannya yang sudah galau itu semakin kacau.

Saat ini, tepat di depan matanya, Hinata sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki menjuntai ke lantai. Ia tampak menangis terisak dengan Gaara yang sedang mengobati luka di kakinya. Mengolesinya dengan cairan antiseptik agar tidak infeksi. Di samping kanannya, Hyuuga Neji terus saja memeluknya, memeluk gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi saudara sepupunya.

"Sakit?" pertanyaan Neji menyeluruh. Hinata mengangguk cepat mengiyakan, sebenarnya luka di kakinya tidak seberapa, luka di lengan dan kepalanya juga tidak terlalu parah. Tapi hatinya… seolah dipaksa menghancurkan hatinya sendiri, Hinata menyesal karena sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya pada seseorang yang begitu dicintainya…

Hatinya yang begitu tulus itu kini diliputi perasaan bersalah yang mendalam. Membuat dirinya merasa jadi manusia paling jahat di dunia.

"Sudah, mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Gaara berdiri tegak menatap Hinata lurus. Walau sulit ia berusaha tersenyum tipis. Membuat Hinata menyusut air matanya lalu sedikit membungkuk.

"Arigato… Gaara-san," kata Hinata serak.

"Sudah seharusnya, lagipula aku yang bersalah. Aku yang harus minta maaf."

"Itu kecelakaan, kau juga tidak sengaja."

"Tetap saja semua salahku."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri lagi." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut. Membuat baik Gaara maupun Neji kini mendadak tertegun.

Hinata yang kini ada di antara mereka, bukan hanya memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, tapi ketulusan dan segala kebaikan itu benar-benar membuat orang lain bisa merasakannya, merasa kasihan karena gadis sesempurna Hinata begitu banyak yang membencinya.

Dan semuanya… di awali karena cintanya… cinta brengsek yang ditujukan kepada seseorang yang amat brengsek.

Baik Gaara maupun Neji, kini sudah mengibarkan bendera peperangan pada Naruto. tidak rela karena gadis sebaik itu selalu saja menjadi bahan hinaan yang kadang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Istirahatlah, nanti biar Kakak yang mengantarmu pulang," kata Neji. Usia mereka memang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, dengan Neji yang lebih tua. Karena itu Hinata sekarang selalu memanggilnya kakak sekalipun mereka satu angkatan.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia meluruskan pandangannya, sedikit terhenyak saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan sorot bengis di depannya. Gaara dan Neji yang merasakan perubahan sikap Hinata jadi penasaran, kemudian mereka menoleh kearah pandangan Hinata tertuju. Hati mereka langsung menggeram saat melihat si blonde yang sudah seharusnya mereka salahkan.

"Mau apa kau di sini, Namikaze?" Tanya Neji dengan nada ditekan. Naruto meliriknya sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus menatap Hinata. Entah apa alasannya? Yang jelas Naruto merasa sedang diselingkuhi? Sakit! Hatinya merasa sakit.

"Tadinya aku hendak mengambil obat," desis Naruto dengan tatapan nyalang yang terus terfokus pada si gadis yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Takut dan kecewa. Hal itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. "Tapi… tidak jadi, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu kencan kalian."

Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Malas melihat terlalu lama pemandangan yang bukan hanya menyakitkan matanya, tapi juga menghancurkan perasaannya.

**Flashback off**

"Da-dan setelah itu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku selalu memperhatikannya, Teme. A-aku, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." kata Naruto yang mendadak gagap. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Hn!" kata Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan seringaiannya, ia terus saja membiarkan Naruto yang tidak melihatnya sambil terus sibuk bercerita.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku yang dulu sama sekali tidak memedulikannya kini selalu memikirkannya? Merasa marah karena si Hyuuga itu sekarang begitu dikagumi banyak pria? Kepalaku sakit, Teme. Dadaku sesak. Sebenarnya kenapa Hinata selalu saja berputar di kepalaku?"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata, Dobe…" kata Sasuke santai. Membuat Naruto yang hendak bicara hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya. "Kau. Jatuh. Cinta. Pada. Hinata." Eja Sasuke membuat mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak percaya pada pendapat Sasuke. Mana mungkin hanya karena sekarang Naruto selalu memperhatikan Hinata, sering memikirkannya, tiba-tiba tersenyum sinting saat wajah Hinata terlukis di angannya, jantungnya berpacu cepat saat berhadapan dengan Hinata, dan rasa sakit serta marah menguasainya setiap ada pemuda yang mendekati gadis itu artinya ia jatuh cinta?

Heh? Tidak mungkin itu cinta, kan?

"Itu memang cinta Dobe. Apa pun yang kau lakukan dan kau pikirkan selalu tentang dia, kan? Itu memang cinta," seolah bisa membaca isi hati Naruto, Sasuke bicara demikian. "Dan sebenarnya… yang kau rasakan itu sudah sejak lama."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. Mendadak ia menjadi orang bodoh dan idiot. Ternyata… Sasuke memang tidak salah memberi julukkan.

"Sejak dulu, kau selalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caramu besok untuk menyakitinya? Membuat semua pria jauh-jauh dari Hinata dan membenci gadis itu tanpa sebab. Kau jatuh cinta, hanya saja… pengakuan cintamu itu memang terlalu aneh. Kau tol-lol, id-di-ot!"

"Kau membual, brengsek!"

"Dan kau tetap idiot!"

"Shut up!"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas, ia tersenyum senang saat melihat Hinata sedang sendirian di sana, mencatat semua hal yang dituliskan di papan white board. Hinata yang kebagian menjadi sekretaris kelas itu memang selalu mencatat double jika guru tidak ada. Ia yang menulis di white board, dan lalu menyalin di buku catatannya sendiri.

Naruto tahu Hinata belum makan siang, dan dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar nervous, tadi ia sengaja ke kantin membeli jus stroberi dan roti isi keju seperti yang selalu dibeli Hinata setiap istirahat makan siangnya.

Eh?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan ia memperhatikan Hinata? Sejak kapan ia tahu apa makanan kesukaan Hinata?

Fokus brengsek! Maki Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. ia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal aneh macam itu. Ia harus segera memberikan semua yang dibawanya itu pada Hinata, waktu istirahat sudah hampir lewat, dan Naruto tidak mau gadis itu sakit karena lupa makan.

Perlahan… Naruto melangkah gontai menghampiri Hinata, degupan jantungnya semakin tak karuan seiring langkahnya yang semakin mendekat. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto berdiri tepat di samping Hinata yang tampak tetap tidak mau memedulikannya.

"Hhh-Hyuuga…" kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar hebat. Sumpah demi apa pun, bahkan seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa setegang ini.

"Ya?" Tanya Hinata tetap tidak balas melihat Naruto. ia berusaha menahan gejolak di dadanya. Berusaha tidak bersorak senang karena ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil 'marga'nya. Bukan dengan segala bentuk caci maki yang menusuk.

"Ini untukmu!" Naruto meletakkan jus kalengan dan roti itu di meja Hinata yang masih tidak memedulikannya. Jujur saja, hati Naruto sakit dibuatnya, hanya saja ia tidak mau terlalu memperlihatkan ekspresi tak biasanya itu.

"Terima kasih." Hinata berkata datar. Ia kembali fokus menulis. Menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mendadak gemetar. Tiba-tiba ingat sekumpulan orang yang dulu selalu membullinya, dan itu… adalah karena hatinya yang selalu berharap Naruto balas mencintainya.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari… segala ketulusan dan kepolosan yang dimilikinya kini mulai ternodai bintik-bintik hitam kesakitan dan mencemari hatinya yang dulu putih bersih, memunculkan ego tersendiri saat mengingat kekejaman Naruto yang dulu tidak pernah mengenal kata puas jika sudah menyakitinya.

Hinata memang masih mencintai Naruto… sangat!

Tapi… sikap Naruto yang kini balas mengejarnya itu bukan hanya membuatnya senang karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama cintanya berbalas juga.

Ingin balas dendam? Yah! Tentu saja.

Siapa yang menanam maka ia yang menuai bukan?

Dan sikap jahat Naruto padanya dulu lah yang membuat Naruto harus rela kini berganti posisi dan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh Hinata.

Hinata tidak akan berbaik hati. Dia tetap akan membuat Naruto terus mengejarnya apa pun caranya, tapi… dia tidak akan pernah membalas cinta Naruto seperti yang seharusnya.

Sekalipun… Hinata juga pasti akan ikut menderita bersama orang yang dicintainya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, saat ini ia sedang tidur di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Menjadikan akar pohon-pohon besar di sekitarnya itu bantal. Menikmati semilir angin siang yang berhembus lembut.

"Jangan begitu…" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Ia yang memiliki kemampuan membaca masa depan itu menggeleng pelan. "Itu akan menyakitimu juga… Hinata…"

**Tebese**

**Summary to next chapter: **Kau yang membuatku sakit, maka sekarang akan aku buat kau menjadi sakit. Kau yang membuatku hancur, dan akan aku balas kau lebih hancur. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihatku dengan pria lain, Namikaze? Bukan kah menyenangkan disaat kau menyimpan harapan dan kau disia-siakan?

**THE BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS: fumi, The reds, Guest(1), Rulla Luqiana, Msconan, Guest(2), Algojo, Angga, viii-chan, Guest(3), YukiMiku, Guest(4), U. Dila-chan, Kyon-chan, mitsuka sakurai, lavender bhity-chan, yadiNHLsejati, Ayzhar, Azurradeva, Guest(5), SyHinataLavender, Guest(6), Nitya-chan, Chian, Diella, naruhime azura, Master, Xxxx, Nagasaki, Bumble bee, Guest(7), Hanazonorin444, Guest(8), ika chan, wawanrajahappy, namikaze uzumaki family, Yourin Yo, Naozumi-kun, SoraYa UeHara, NaruHina, Yukori Kazaqi,Ayumu Hasegawa, Mizuke-ameru, huddexxx69, ciel black**

Adakah yang gak kesebut? Kalo ada Nay bener-bener minta maaf. Soalnya kadang pas di masukin keffn selalu ada beberapa nama yg ilang. hehe

**BALESAN REVIEW**

**APA SASUKE ITU PARANORMAL?** Mph… mungkin, soalnya di sini dia itu bisa baca masa depan. Hehe

**APA DI SINI GAK BAKALAN ADA LEMON?** Ada kok. Tapi nanti ya, kalo udah lewat bulan puasa. Hahaha

**APA HINATA TETAP CINTA SAMA NARUTO**? Tetep kok, tapi sekarang cintanya berbeda. Bukan Cuma pengen milikin, tapi juga nyakitin.

**APA BAKAL ADA ORANG KETIGA YANG JATUH CINTA SAMA HINATA AND BIKIN NARUTO CEMBURU?** Of koooools #bahasainggrisedan bukan Cuma orang ketiga, mungkin ketujuh pun bakalan ada. Hahaha. #ketawanista

**APA CERITA INI BAKALAN HAPPY ENDING?** Entahlah, doain aja pas nulis endingnya Nay dalam keadaan waras. Oke? hahahaha

**KENAPA GAK BAKALAN ADA SASUHINA? **Oh, alasan klasik sih. Nay punya prinsip Naruto satu untuk semua, tapi Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto. Huahahahahaha #fujoshiedan

Intinya… Nay cuma bakalan bikin pair straight NaruHina aja. Kurang suka juga sih Hinata jadi pasangan chara lain. Huehehehe

Betewe, di sini Naruto sama Sasuke terlalu deket gak sih? Soalnya mau gimana lagi? Biasanya Nay bikin mereka jadi pasangan sih. Sekarang mereka Cuma sahabatan. Hahaha. Harap maklum, Nay masih kesusahan bikin pair straight. Ini aja udah usaha banget loh. Tapi Nay seneng nulis ini, karena artinya Nay masih –agak- normal. hihihi

Oke! Jangan bunuh Nay karena chapter ini oke! Yah! Nama judulnya aja Because In My Heart! Jadi semuanya dijalanin sesuai isi hati. Mana ada sih orang yang masih tetep baik setelah disakitin abis-abisan? Sebaik apa pun Hinata, dia juga manusia, kan? Huahahaha #modusedan

Semoga chapter ini gak ngecewain aja. And-and-and Nay sengaja update cepet soalnya reviewnya banyak loh. Jadi review yg banyak lagi yaaa. Hohoho

**RnR Pueeeliiis?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Mashashi Kishimoto sensei punya chara. Alur, ide, karakter murni dari hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay.

Rated : sementara T dulu aja deh. Hehe

Genre:

Romance, hurt, drama

Pairing

NarutoXHinata (NaruHina)

Slight

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Neji

Gak Nay pasang-pasangin dulu soalnya Nay masih bingung. Hehe

Warning

OOC, Miss typos, gaje, straight, next mungkin ada lemon juga.

NO LIKE? DON'T READ PLIIIISSS

Jika ada orang yang ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata saat ini, hanya satu hal yang bisa diucapkan si gadis bermata amethyst itu.

Bahagia!

Yah, Hinata memang sangat bahagia karena saat ini karma sudah berlaku. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto selalu saja menyapanya lebih dulu. Mengajaknya ke kantin atau pulang bersama. Yang tentu saja, ajakan itu selalu ditolak baik-baik olehnya.

Sakit! Rasa sakit di hatinya masih tidak bisa terobati. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya dulu sudah cukup menjadi alasan yang tepat baginya agar sekarang bisa memutar balikan keadaan. Akan ia buat seorang Namikaze tidak berkutik dan berlutut di kaki memohon cintanya.

Dan sepertinya Naruto sangat menyadarinya. Ia berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya agar tidak lagi mendekati Hinata. Tapi apa yang dibalik dadanya itu seolah mengkhianati logika siempunya. Dengan seenaknya selalu saja mengontrol seluruh anggota tubuhnya membuat dirinya rendah di depan sang Hyuuga yang berhasil telak menjerat hatinya.

Seperti pagi ini.

"Hay Hinata!" sapa Naruto saat Hinata baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan membawa beberapa buku paket diikuti kedua bodyguardnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan Naruto. membuat pemuda blonde itu naik pitam dan bernapsu untuk menghajar gadis di depannya kalau saja dia bisa.

"Mau kubawakan bukumu?"

"Tidak usah, Namikaze-san. Aku bisa sendiri."

Dan satu lagi kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Naruto. sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu, Hinata selalu saja memanggilnya dengan nama marganyanya, padahal dulu ia selalu memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun'.

Terus berjalan di samping Hinata, men-deathglare siapa pun yang berani melirik gadis yang bagi Naruto sudah menjadi hak miliknya.

Kini mereka sampai di lorong-lorong sekolah. Dalam diam Naruto terus saja mengekori Hinata, membuat gadis itu tidak tahan untuk mengukir seulas senyuman sinis di bibirnya. Jadi, sekarang siapa yang mengendalikan permainan Naruto-kun?

"Hinata!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai merah muda saat melihat Hinata menampakan dirinya di lubang pintu. Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangkunya itu melambaikan tangannya meminta agar Hinata menghampirinya.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Sakura memang salah satu orang yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Bahkan sebelum dirinya bermarga Hyuuga. Ia menghampiri Sakura lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Aku tidak mengerti soal ini, bisa kau ajari aku?" Sakura menyodorkan buku catatan fisikanya. Hinata meliriknya sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia memang sudah menguasai beberapa rumus fisika termasuk dengan yang saat ini tidak dimengerti Sakura. Cantik, kaya, jenius, itulah gambaran sosok seorang Hyuuga Hinata di mata teman-temannya yang sekarang.

"Baiklah!"

Merasa dirinya sudah tidak dipedulikan. Naruto mendesah pasrah lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Sekali lagi, ia membutuhkan teman curhat.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Hei Teme!" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di halaman belakang sekolah. Menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya matahari pagi menggunakan buku.

Merasa tidak ada sahutan, Naruto menendang-nendang pelan kaki Sasuke, "Hei Teme!"

"Berisik Dobe!" Sasuke mengenyahkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Naruto berang. Si pirang itu, tidak mengenal sopan santun sama sekali. Mana ada orang yang membangunkan orang lain dengan cara menendang?

Tentu saja ada. Naruto itulah bukti nyatanya.

"Aku mau cerita."

"Sejak kapan kau sudah seperti perempuan begini Dobe?" ringis Sasuke aneh. Tampaknya cinta memang merubah kepribadian Naruto yang dulu lelaki sejati menjadi lelaki berhati tweety. Tahu kan Tweety? Burung lucu berwarna kuning yang ada di televisi.

"Aish!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya jengkel. Membuat Sasuke mendengus geli dibuatnya. Naruto sedikit imut jika sudah memasang wajah ngambek. Membuat jiwa seme Sasuke bangkit saja. Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto lalu menatapnya malas.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa Hinata memang sengaja mempermainkanku." Naruto berkata serius. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam. "Dia tahu sekarang aku menginginkannya, tapi dengan sengaja menjauhiku.

"Dia merendahkanku, Teme."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang sudah terlalu sering kau sakiti Namikaze?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Ia menguap lebar lalu menggerakkan lehernya yang kaku. Membuat persendiannya kembali ke tempat-tempat mereka berasal. "Aku tidak heran."

"Harusnya dia bersyukur aku menyukainya." Naruto berkata berang. "Aku, seorang Namikaze Naruto, siswa favorit di KHSI sengaja terang-terangan mendekatinya. Mana boleh dia tak memedulikanku begitu?"

"Lama – lama aku jengkel padanya."

"Hah… apa maumu saja Dobe."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Mencintai Naruto?

Tentu saja. Hinata masih sangat mencintai si blonde. Sekalipun sekarang ini ia selalu berusaha menghindarinya, berharap ras cintanya sedikit terkikis untuk mengurangi kesakitannya, tapi ia sadar hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu,

Sadar betul, bahwa dirinya masih tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan si pirang yang sudah menawan hatinya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tapi…

Ia sudah sering terlanjur sakit. Ia sudah terlalu sering diperlakukan tak berharga. Membuat rasa bencinya lebih mendominasi, membuat rasa benci yang dipendam hatinya itu sama besarnya dengan perasaan cinta yang masih disimpannya saat ini.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang saat Hinata keluar dari perpustakaan. Sendirian menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju kelasnya yang sudah sunyi. Bel masuk memang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Hinata menoleh, ia tersenyum saat melihat yang memanggilnya Hyuuga Neji. Neji yang baru keluar dari laboratorium sekolah itu membalas senyuman Hinata lalu berdiri di depannya. Membuat sepupu barunya itu mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Ada apa Kak Neji?"

"Kau cantik menggunakan jepit rambut itu." Neji berkata jujur. Hinata tersipu mendengarnya. Jepit rambut kupu-kupu itu diberikan Neji kemarin sore saat berkunjung ke mansionnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hinata…" panggil Neji dengan nada gugup. Membuat Hinata juga ikut dibuat gugup karenanya. Mata amethyst mereka saling bertemu. Saling memancarkan hal yang sama-sama ambigu. Jika Neji terlihat begitu tegang, maka gadis bersurai biru kehitaman itu justru terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan napas Hinata tercekat saat mendengar ungkapan hati pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya kakak. Mencintainya? Mana mungkin? Ah… sepertinya Hinata baru saja salah dengar. Hinata menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Hinata." Neji berkata serius, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran gadis di depannya. Ia memegangi kedua bahu Hinata membuat gadis itu semakin gugup. Ia masih terlihat linglung.

"Kak Neji…" panggil Hinata parau. Akhirnya ia bisa juga bicara. "Kita ini sepupu."

"Aku tahu." Neji tidak menyangkal. "Tapi aku tidak peduli."

Hinata tertegun.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata…" Neji menghela napas dalam berusaha menormalkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan. Matanya yang tadi menyorotkan ketegasan kini terlihat begitu rapuh. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Jadilah kekasihku…"

Hinata hendak menolak, ia hampir saja memalingkan wajahnya saat Neji mulai memperpendek selisih jarak di antara wajah mereka. tapi tanpa sengaja mata amethysnya menangkap sosok bayangan Naruto tidak jauh darinya. Sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

Yah! Sepertinya Naruto memang sangat berharap agar Hinata menolak cinta Neji.

"**Kau itu menjijikkan!"**

"**Kau pikir gadis sepertimu pantas mencintaiku?"**

"**Sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu."**

"**Kau hanya kuman pengganggu. Membuatku alergi saja."**

"**Menjauhlah dariku dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku."**

Seketika itu pula rekaman-rekaman makian dan kata-kata kasar Naruto berputar cepat di otak Hinata. Membuat hatinya yang tadi sempat gundah itu kini menemukan kembali kekuatannya.

Hinata membiarkan saja saat Neji mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya lalu memberikan akses pada Neji memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata menempelkan erat tubuh mereka.

Hinata tanpa sadar mengikuti permainan lidah Neji. Lidah mereka saling membelit menimbulkan decakan bunyi. Matanya tetap fokus menatap mata biru Naruto yang masih terbelalak.

Seolah tidak percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah Hinata, Naruto tetap berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi kesal, jengkel, kecewa, marah, dan… terluka.

Tidak disangkanya Hinata akan sengaja berciuman di depannya. Kedua mata amethyst itu menatapnya tajam seolah tengah menantangnya.

Membuat sesuatu di balik dada Naruto perlahan robek menimbulkan luka menganga tak terobati. Membuatnya dikuasai emosi dan tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri.

Naruto…

Akan membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan Hinata padanya.

Akan dia buat menyesal seseorang yang sudah berani menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulusnya.

"Menantangku, Hyuuga?" Naruto tersenyum sinis lalu berbalik. Tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang mendadak lemas, ia segera melangkah pergi. Mengumpulkan kekuatannya agar langkahnya tidak terlihat gontai. "Kuterima!"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menyadari Kushina tengah menatapnya curiga.

"Kau serius Naruto? kau ingin dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Kushina memastikan. Memastikan bahwa dirinya memang tak salah dengar. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto langsung mengangguk dan menjawab kata 'ya' dengan tegas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Minato yang duduk di samping istrinya itu menatap putra sulungnya aneh. Setahunya, kedua anak itu tidak pernah dekat.

"Aku menyukainya." Naruto menjawab jujur. Ia memang menyukai Hinata. 'Dan aku akan membalas apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Tentu saja tujuan keduanya itu tidak akan ia ungkapkan kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Kushina hanya mengelusi kepala Kyuubi yang mengerjakan pr di depannya. Duduk di atas karpet tanpa memedulikan pembicaraan kedua orangtua dan kakak semata wayangnya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Minato menggumam. Sebelumnya ia dan Hiashi memang sudah punya rencana untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka. minato pikir Naruto akan menolaknya mentah-mentah mengingat sikapnya yang keras kepala. Tidak disangkanya justru Naruto sendiri yang meminta hal itu padanya.

Lagipula… menurutnya ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Hiashi-san adalah teman baik Tou-san, Naru." Minato menjelaskan. Ia memicingkan matanya tajam. Tapi tampaknya putranya itu memang serius, sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapannya yang seolah hendak menelanjangi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Sampai kau menyakiti putrinya, kedua orangtuamu juga akan terkena masalah."

Naruto diam sejenak. Ia sudah memikirkan konsekuensi itu sejak awal. Ia sadar betul apabila dirinya salah langkah, bisa membuat hancur hubungan baik antara kedua orangtua mereka. oleh karena itu, ia akan memainkan perannya hati-hati. Membuat Hinata mau tidak mau harus terseret arus permainannya.

"Aku tahu." Naruto tetap berusaha menjawab tegas.

Minato dan Kushina saling bertatapan sebentar, meminta pendapat satu sama lain. Tapi begitu mereka yakin bahwa putra sulungnya memang serius menginginkan Hinata untuk diperistrinya, mereka pun mengangguk setuju. Lagipula… bukan kah memang itu yang mereka harapkan?

"Baiklah Naruto!" Kushina tersenyum lembut. "Kaa-san akan meminangkan Hinata secepatnya untukmu."

Mendengar itu, mati-matian Naruto berusaha agar bibirnya tidak membentuk seulas seringaian. Ia tidak mau rencananya gagal.

Well… Hinata!

Jangan salahkan aku.

Karena kau sendiri yang mengibarkan bendera peperangan lebih dulu.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?" Hinata menatap ibunya tak mengerti. Saat ini keluarganya sedang makan malam di ruang makan, keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang manusia itu kini makan sambil berbincang.

Hinata hampir saja menjatuhkan dagunya saat mendengar permintaan –perintah- ibunya. Yang menjelaskan bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan bertunangan dari seseorang yang amat sangat dicintainya tapi juga sangat dibencinya. Seseorang yang tadi dengan sengaja ia berikan tayangan live ciumannya bersama sang kakak sepupu.

"Yah! Minato-san dan Tou-sanmu sudah sepakat kau dan Naruto akan dijodohkan." Hanabi mengulas senyuman tipis. "Memangnya kenapa Hinata? Bukan kah dia tampan?"

"Yah…" Hinata mengangguk setuju. Ia memang tahu Naruto tampan, bahkan di matanya sangat-sangat tampan. Karena itu juga selama ini Hinata tidak bisa menampik perasaanya bukan?

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau tidak keberatan kan dijodohkan dengannya, Hime?"

Hinata diam sebentar. Jujur saja menurutnya hal ini terlalu tergesa-gesa. Belum sampai dua belas jam insiden di lorong sekolah itu terjadi, dan begitu pulang ia dikejutkan dengan perjodohannya dengan orang yang tadi siang ia sakiti?

Aneh…

Lagipula… kenapa Naruto setuju? Bukan kah harusnya ia menolak acara perjodohan itu mentah-mentah?

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hinata mengepal. Ia tahu hal apa yang bisa membuat Naruto justru menerima dengan senang hati perjodohan di antara mereka saat ini.

"Kau mau balas dendam, Naruto-kun?" Hinata membatin sinis.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Namikaze-san?" Tanya Hinata saat mereka berdua di tangga darurat sekolah. Istirahat siang ini, Naruto memang sengaja mengajak Hinata ke sana.

"Bukan kah langitnya sangat indah?" Naruto menjawab tidak nyambung. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas lantai lima lalu mendongak. Menatap langit biru yang nyaris tidak berawan.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi." Hinata berkata pelan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Minggu depan kita akan bertunangan." Naruto berkata santai. Ia melirik Hinata yang bungkam dengan ekor matanya. Tersenyum miring lalu kembali fokus menatap langit.

"Aku tahu." Hinata menjawab parau.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa menginginkanku padahal aku sudah menyakitimu?"

"…"

"Balas dendam, heh?"

"Begitulah Hime…" Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan menghancurkanmu, sampai ke akar-akarmu." Katanya sangat santai. Seolah sedang membicarakan bahwa Brazil bisa mengalahkan Jepang dengan mudah dalam permainan sepak bola. Ia bahkan tetap tidak melihat Hinata saat mengatakannya.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" Hinata balas menantang. Kini ia menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku akan mengikutimu permainanmu, Namikaze."

Hinata berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Mendadak ia merasa sangat kesal dan jengkel. Ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekeras mungkin agar hilang ingatan dan melupakan bahwa sampai saat ini ia masih mencintai pemuda yang kini ia tinggalkan.

"Satu lagi Namikaze." Hinata berkata tanpa berbalik. Dan sekalipun Naruto tidak menyahut, tapi Hinata tahu Naruto mendengarkannya. "Hati-hati jika kau bermain api, Namikaze, karena salah-salah…"

Hinata mendesis.

"Justru kau sendiri yang akan terbakar." Lanjut Naruto memotong apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

Hinata mendengus lalu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mendongak menatap langit di atasnya dengan sorotnya yang amat sayu.

"Sepertinya…" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang sudah terbakar."

"Tapi maaf saja Hinata…"

"Aku, tidak ingin mati sendiri."

**Tebese**

**Aish-aish. Nay lama update ya? Hahaha. Ini juga ngetik dadakan. Soalnya Nay mulai disibukin lagi kegiatan dunia real. Jadi maklum aja.**

**Maaf hari ini gak bales review, soalnya Nay lagi buru2, ini ngetiknya barusan juga ngebut. Ada kegiatan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Hohoho**

**Eh, masalah hints2 YAOI SasuNaru Cuma buat lucu2an aja ya. Ini sepenuhnya ff straight kok. NaruHina tanpa SasuNaru. Eh? Mungkin? Hahahahaha **

**RnR Peliiis?**


End file.
